


Musically Me

by EdgyCatSkull



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Competition, Cute, Fluff, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 11:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgyCatSkull/pseuds/EdgyCatSkull
Summary: Roman and Virgil get into an argument over who is the most musically inclined; Roman singing or Virgil on piano. So naturally, they have Logan set up a mini competition where they do their best. With Patton and Logan judging, who will win and be declared the most musical?





	Musically Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a lot shorter than most of the things I write, but I had this idea and went with it. Depending on how this is received, I might take suggestions for one shots like this. If you have any ideas for a one shot, I might do it. Hope you enjoy this little story I did.

“I still don’t understand why we need to judge this,” Logan said exasperated as Patton bounced up and down in his seat beside him, “They’re going to tie, odds are.”

“Aw hush, Lo!” Patton beamed at him, “It’s great that they’re getting along.”

Logan rolled his eyes as he settled into his seat. The rules had been made clear by him, being the most level headed to arrange the ‘competition.’ There would be one round of competition, and in said round they would each perform a song for Patton and Logan, and they would decide who was better. The winner of the competition was declared the best once and for all. Roman had of course said from the beginning he would win, and Virgil had said from the beginning he didn’t want to do this, but he didn’t seem to have much of a choice in the matter. So with a sigh he had pushed his piano into the common room, while Roman set up a microphone on a stand.

“Alright, who wants to go first?” Patton asked, and Roman immediately jumped at the chance. Clearing his throat, he stated that he would be singing Make A Man Out Of You from Mulan. Virgil rolled his eyes, and Roman sand the song. 

A usual, his voice was dramatic and beautiful, holding every note with little effort, let creating a beautiful sound. 

When he finished, Patton clapped fast while cheering, while Logan just kinda sat there clapping at a more moderate pace. 

“Top that, Hot Topic.” Roman said to Virgil with a smirk. Virgil only replied with a smirk of his own, as he turned to face the piano.

“I will, Princey…” He muttered as he placed his fingers on the keys gently, not pressing down on the keys. 

He began to play (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M93qXQWaBdE).

Roman, Patton, and Logan all stared in shock as they watched Virgil play. He seemed to stare down at his fingers willing them to move, and they most certainly complied. They moved faster than what seemed human, and it left the three other men speechless as the song continued. Virgil’s hands flew up and down the piano, ascending and descending along the keys to create the intricate melody that was the song. His fingers pressed down gently one moment, and harshly the next, creating such differences in tones from one measure to the next. 

Soon the song ended and it felt too soon. His hands hovered above the keys for a moment after the last two notes, before he sat them down in his lap and looked up at the three others. They immediately clapped as excitedly as Patton had for Roman. Even Logan was clapping out of sheer amazement.

“Yeah, kiddo, you win.” Patton said smiling.

“No doubt about it.” Logan said in a sly tone. Roman huffed.

“Not my fault you never said you were magic or something.” He grinned, and Virgil snickered. 

“You never asked.” 

He stood up and walked over to the other three, and sat down with them. The song had really taken it out of him. Roman nudged him, and Virgil looked at him questioningly. 

“The next time Thomas needs to make a music video, you’re playing the music.”


End file.
